livecodefandomcom-20200223-history
Error codes
When transforming the program in a standalone application, any error code has this form: error number code,line number, column number, suggestion These are the error typical error code meanings: *1 Handler: Running low on memory, script aborted *2 recursionLimit: Recursion limit reached *3 abs: error in source expression *4 accept: bad expression *5 aclip: playLoudness is not an integer *6 acos: error in source expression *7 acos: domain error *8 add: error in matrix operation *9 add: destination has a bad format (numeric?) *10 add: error in source expression *11 add: can't set destination *12 add: can't add array to scalar *13 aliasReference: error in file expression *14 Operators and: and: error in left operand *15 Operators and: and: error in right operand *16 Operators bitAnd: bitAnd: error in left operand *17 Operators bitAnd: bitAnd: error in right operand *18 annuity: error in period expression *19 annuity: error in rate expression *20 answer: error in question expression *21 answer: error in response expression *22 answer: error in title expression *23 split: error in expression *24 arrowKey: error in direction expression *25 arrowKey: not a direction *26 asin: error in source expression *27 asin: domain error *28 ask: error in question expression *29 ask: error in reply expression *30 ask: error in title expression *31 atan2: error in first expression *32 atan2: error in second expression *33 atan2: domain error *34 atan: error in source expression *35 atan: domain error *36 average: error in source expression *37 base64Decode: error in source expression *38 base64Encode: error in source expression *39 baseConvert: bad destination base *40 baseConvert: error in source expression *41 baseConvert: bad source base *42 baseConvert: can't convert this number *43 baseConvert: destination is not base 10 *44 beep: error in expression *45 binaryDecode: destination is not a variable *46 binaryDecode: invalid data for parameter *47 binaryDecode: not enough parameters *48 binaryDecode: error in source expression *49 binaryEncode: invalid data for parameter *50 binaryEncode: not enough parameters *51 binaryEncode: error in source expression *52 Button: bad accelerator modifier *53 Button: family is not an integer *54 Button: menuButton is not an integer *55 Button: menuHistory is not an integer *56 Button: menuLines is not an integer *57 Button: mnemonic is not an integer *58 cancel: message id is not an integer *59 charToNum: error in source expression *60 choose: error in expression *61 choose: not a tool *62 Chunk: error in background expression *63 Chunk: error in card expression *64 Chunk: error in character range *65 Chunk: container is not a button or field *66 Chunk: error in chunk expression *67 Chunk: error in item range *68 Chunk: error in line range *69 Chunk: error in object expression *70 Chunk: error in range end expression *71 Chunk: error in range start expression *72 Chunk: error in stack expression *73 Chunk: error in text string *74 Chunk: can't separate tokens *75 Chunk: can't separate words *76 Chunk: can't delete object *77 Chunk: can't find object *78 Chunk: can't get object attributes *79 Chunk: can't get value of destination container *80 Chunk: can't get number *81 Chunk: can't get source string *82 Chunk: can't get substring *83 Chunk: can't find substring *84 Chunk: can't set attributes *85 Chunk: can't store to destination container *86 Chunk: can't set as a number *87 Chunk: can't find background *88 Chunk: can't find card *89 Chunk: no such object *90 Chunk: can't set property *91 Chunk: can't find stack *92 Chunk: no target found *93 Chunk: can't select object that isn't open *94 Chunk: source is not a container *95 Chunk: can't find object to store into *96 Chunk: can't get source from container *97 Chunk: destination is not a container *98 click: script aborted *99 click: expression is not a button number *100 click: error in point expression *101 click: expression is not a point *102 click: stack is not open *103 clone: error in name expression *104 clone: can't clone this object *105 clone: stack is locked *106 clone: can't find object to clone *107 close: error in name expression *108 close: can't find stack *109 color: error setting selectedColor *110 compact: can't find stack to save *111 compact: object is not a stack *112 compound: error in periods expression *113 compound: error in rate expression *114 compress: error in source expression *115 compress: error occurred during compression *116 Operators &&: &&: error in left operand *117 Operators &&: &&: error in right operand *118 Operators &: &: error in left operand *119 Operators &: &: error in right operand *120 Operators contains: contains: error in left operand *121 Operators contains: contains: error in right operand *122 convert: can't read from container *123 convert: can't set container *124 copy: invalid destination object *125 copy: can't find destination object *126 copy: can't copy source object *127 copy: can't find source object *128 copy: stack is password protected *129 cos: error in source expression *130 cos: domain error *131 create: error in bad parent or background expression *132 create: error in name expression *133 create: error in file name expression *134 create: stack is locked (cantModify) *135 crop: error in image expression *136 crop: object is not an image *137 crop: error in rectangle expression *138 crop: expression is not a rectangle *139 cut: can't find or copy object *140 decompress: error in source expression *141 decompress: string is not compressed data *142 decompress: error during decompression *143 delete: error in file or url name expression *144 delete: can't find object *145 disable: can't find object *146 Stack: stack has not been given a file name *147 divide: error in matrix operation *148 divide: destination has a bad format (numeric?) *149 divide: error in source expression *150 divide: can't set destination *151 divide: can't divide scalar by array *152 divide: range error (overflow) *153 divide: divide by zero *154 Operators div: div: error in matrix operation *155 Operators div: div: error in left operand *156 Operators div: div: error in right operand *157 Operators div: div: can't divide scalar by matrix *158 Operators div: div: range error (overflow) *159 Operators div: div: divide by zero *160 do: aborted *161 do: error in source expression *162 do: error in statement *163 do: error in expression *164 do: error in language expression *165 do: unexpected end of line in source expression *166 do: can't find command *167 do: not a command *168 do: license limit exceeded *169 doMenu: error in expression *170 doMenu: don't know this menu item *171 drag: script aborted *172 drag: bad "button" number *173 drag: bad end point expression *174 drag: end point is not a point *175 drag: bad start point expression *176 drag: start point is not a point *177 driverNames: error in type expression *178 drives: error in type expression *179 edit: can't find object *180 encrypt: error in source expression *181 Operators =: =: error in operand *182 exp10: error in source expression *183 exp10: domain error *184 exp1: error in source expression *185 exp1: domain error *186 exp2: error in source expression *187 exp2: domain error *188 export: error in file (or mask file) name expression *189 export: can't open file (or mask file) *190 export: can't write to file, mask file, or container *191 export: no image selected, or image not open *192 export: selected object is not an image *193 Expression: error in numeric factor *194 Expression: error in string factor *195 exp: error in source expression *196 exp: domain error *197 extents: error in variable expression *198 Factor: error in left operand *199 Factor: error in right operand *200 Field: bad text attributes *201 Field: hilitedLine is not an integer *202 Field: scrollbarWidth is not an integer *203 Field: shift is not an integer *204 Field: tabstops is not a positive integer *205 files: no permission to list files or directories *206 filter: bad source string *207 filter: bad pattern string *208 filter: can't set destination *209 find: bad source string *210 flip: can't find image *211 flip: object is not an editable image *212 flushEvents: bad event type *213 focus: not a valid control *214 fontNames: error in type expression *215 fontSizes: bad font name *216 fontStyles: bad font name *217 fontStyles: bad font size *218 format: bad format string or parameter mismatch *219 Function: error in function handler *220 Function: error in source expression *221 Function: source is not a number *222 Function: is not a number *223 get: error in expression *224 get: can't set destination *225 globalLoc: coordinate is not a point *226 go: error in background expression *227 go: error in card expression *228 go: error in stack expression *229 go: error in window expression *230 go: can't attach menu to this object type *231 go: can't find destination *232 grab: can't find object *233 graphic: not an integer *234 Operators >=: >=: error in operands *235 Operators >: >: error in operands *236 Group: backSize is not a point *237 Group: hilitedButton is not an integer *238 Group: bad object type *239 Operators (): (): error in right operand *240 Handler: aborted *241 Handler: error in statement *242 Handler: error in parameter expression *243 Handler: not a valid parameter index *244 hasMemory: bad amount expression *245 hide: error in visual effect expression *246 hide: can't find object *247 hostAddress: error in socket expression *248 hostAddressToName: error in address expression *249 hostName: error in name expression *250 hostNameToAddress: error in name expression *251 if-then: aborted *252 if-then: error in condition expression *253 if-then: error in statement *254 Image: bad pixmap id *255 Image: hotspot is not an integer *256 Image: id is not an integer *257 Image: id is already in use by another object *258 Image: image must be open to set id *259 Image: hotSpot x is not an integer *260 Image: hotSpot y is not an integer *261 import: error in expression *262 import: can't open file, mask file or display *263 import: can't read file, mask file or display *264 import: destination stack is locked (cantModify) *265 insert: can't find object *266 insert: license limit exceeded *267 intersect: two objects required *268 Operators is: is: error in left operand *269 Operators is: is: error in right operand *270 Operators is: is: can't compare operands *271 Operators is: is: left operand of 'within' is not a point *272 Operators is: is: right operand of 'within' is not a rectangle *273 isNumber: error in source expression *274 isoToMac: error source expression *275 Operators ,: ,: error in left operand *276 Operators ,: ,: error in right operand *277 keys: parameter is not a variable *278 kill: no such process *279 kill: bad number *280 launch: error in application expression *281 length: error in source expression *282 Operators <=: <=: error in operands *283 Operators <: <: error in operands *284 ln1: error in source expression *285 ln1: domain error *286 ln: error in source expression *287 ln: domain error *288 load: error in url expression *289 load: error in message expression *290 localLoc: coordinate is not a point *291 log10: error in source expression *292 log10: domain error *293 log2: error in source expression *294 log2: domain error *295 longFilePath: error in file expression *296 macToIso: error source expression *297 mark: bad card expression *298 mark: error in find expression *299 matchChunk: can't set destination variable *300 matchChunk: bad or missing parameter *301 matchChunk: error in pattern expression *302 matchChunk: error in source expression *303 matrix: range error in matrix operation *304 matrixMultiply: error in source expression *305 matrixMultiply: can't multiply these arrays *306 max: error in source expression *307 MCISendString: error in source expression *308 MD5digest: error in source expression *309 median: error in source expression *310 merge: error in source expression *311 Operators -': -: can't subtract array from scalar *312 '''Operators -': -: error in left operand *313 'Operators -': -: error in right operand *314 'Operators -': -: range error (overflow) in array operation *315 'Operators -': -: range error (overflow) *316 '''min: error in source expression *317 Operators mod: mod: error in matrix operation *318 Operators mod: mod: error in left operand *319 Operators mod: mod: error in right operand *320 Operators mod: mod: can't divide scalar by matrix *321 Operators mod: mod: range error (overflow) *322 Operators mod: mod: divide by zero *323 mouse: error in source expression *324 move: script aborted *325 move: can't find object *326 move: bad end point expression *327 move: bad duration expression *328 move: duration is not a number *329 move: end point is not a point *330 move: bad start point expression *331 move: start point is not a point *332 multiply: error in matrix operation *333 multiply: destination has a bad format (numeric?) *334 multiply: error in source expression *335 multiply: can't set destination *336 multiply: can't multiply scalar by array *337 multiply: range error (overflow) *338 Operators <>: <>: error in operands *339 Operators not: not: error in right operand *340 Operators bitNot: bitNot: error in right operand *341 numToChar: error in source expression *342 Object: bad textAlign expression *343 Object: unknown color *344 Object: error in colors *345 Object: can't set layer (card not open, or control in group) *346 Object: not a textStyle *347 Object: stack locked, or object's script is executing *348 Object: object does not have this property *349 Object: height is not an integer *350 Object: layer is not an integer *351 Object: margin is not an integer *352 Object: value is not a boolean (true or false) *353 Object Name: Name: *354 Object: property is not an integer *355 Object: coordinate is not a point *356 Object: rectangle does not have 4 points *357 Object: no Home stack *358 Object: pixel value is not an integer *359 Object: pixmap is not an integer *360 Object: can't set script while it is executing *361 Object: can't set this property *362 Object: textheight is not an integer *363 Object: textsize is not an integer *364 offset: error in start offset expression *365 offset: error in part expression *366 offset: error in whole expression *367 open: error in message expression *368 open: error in name expression *369 open: no permission to open files or processes *370 Operators or: or: error in left operand *371 Operators or: or: error in right operand *372 Operators bitOr: bitOr: error in left operand *373 Operators bitOr: bitOr: error in right operand *374 Operators /: /: error in matrix operation *375 Operators /: /: error in left operand *376 Operators /: /: error in right operand *377 Operators /: /: can't divide scalar by matrix *378 Operators /: /: range error (overflow) *379 Operators /: /: divide by zero *380 param: error in expression *381 param: bad parameter index *382 param: error in source expression *383 param: is not a number *384 paste: stack is locked (cantModify) *385 peerAddress: error in socket expression *386 place: group is not in this stack or is already on this card *387 place: can't find group *388 place: can't find card *389 place: source is not a group, or cannot be used as a background *390 place: destination is not a card *391 play: can't get sound or movie name *392 play: bad movie location *393 play: bad movie options *394 Operators +: +: error in left operand *395 Operators +: +: error in right operand *396 Operators +: +: range error (overflow) *397 pop: can't set destination *398 post: can't get source *399 post: can't get destination *400 pow: error in left operand *401 pow: error in right operand *402 pow: range error (overflow) *403 print: can't get 'from' or 'to' coordinates *404 print: can't get number of cards *405 print: can't get rectangle *406 print: error printing *407 print: error writing file (disk full?) *408 print: coordinate not a point *409 print: expression is not a rectangle *410 print: not a card *411 print: card or stack must be open to print it *412 print: no card specified *413 arcAngle: not an integer *414 blinkRate: not a number *415 penColor: bad color *416 colormap: bad color name or value *417 Object: error counting objects as number *418 Object: error counting objects as text *419 dragSpeed: not a number *420 effectRate: not a number *421 extendKey: not a number *422 Property: bad array expression *423 gridSize: not an integer *424 idleRate: not a number *425 lineSize: not an integer *426 moveSpeed: not a number *427 multiSpace: not a number *428 polySides: not an integer *429 repeatDelay: not a number *430 repeatRate: not a number *431 doubleClickDelta: not an integer *432 doubleClickTime: not a number *433 roundRadius: not an integer *434 slices: not an integer *435 startAngle: not an integer *436 traceDelay: not a number *437 traceStack: not a stack name *438 print: bad property value *439 syncRate: not a number *440 tooltipDelay: not a number *441 typeRate: not a number *442 userLevel: not an integer *443 beep: not an integer *444 brush: not an integer *445 brush: can't find image *446 brushPattern: not a valid image id *447 brushPattern: can't find image *448 Object: no object to set property *449 Object: can't set object property *450 cursor: not an integer *451 cursor: can't find image *452 Property: value is not a boolean ("true" or "false") *453 Property: value is not a number *454 defaultStack: can't find stack *455 defaultMenuBar: can't find group *456 Object: does not have this property *457 Object: property is not an integer *458 penPattern: not a valid image id *459 penPattern: can't find image *460 randomSeed: property is not an integer *461 socketTimeout: not a number *462 umask: property is not an integer *463 push: object is not a card *464 push: can't find card *465 put: error in expression *466 put: can't set destination *467 put: can't put into destination *468 queryRegistry: error in source expression *469 random: error in source expression *470 read: aborted *471 read: error in 'at' expression *472 read: error in condition expression *473 read: error in count expression *474 read: error reading *475 read: count is not an integer *476 read: error in 'until' expression *477 read: file is not open *478 read: error in 'for' expression *479 read: process is not open *480 record: error in file expression *481 recordCompression: type must be 4 characters *482 recordInput: type must be 4 characters *483 remove: can't find object *484 remove: object is not a group *485 remove: object is not a card *486 rename: error in source expression *487 rename: error in destination expression *488 repeat: aborted *489 repeat: error in 'for' condition expression *490 repeat: error in statement *491 repeat: error in 'until' condition expression *492 repeat: error in 'while' condition expression *493 repeat: error in 'with' end condition expression *494 repeat: error in 'with' start condition expression *495 repeat: error in 'with' step condition expression *496 repeat: error setting 'with' variable *497 replace: can't set container *498 replace: error in pattern expression *499 replace: error in replacement expression *500 replace: error in container expression *501 replaceText: bad parameter *502 replaceText: bad source string *503 reply: error in keyword expression *504 reply: error in message expression *505 request: error in keyword expression *506 request: error in message expression *507 request: error in program expression *508 request: no permission to request that *509 getResources: error in expression *510 getResources: no permission to get that *511 return: error in expression *512 revert: can't revert Home stack *513 rotate: error in object expression *514 rotate: object is not an editable image *515 rotate: error in angle expression *516 round: error in source or digit expression *517 save: error in file name expression *518 save: saving disabled *519 save: can't find stack to save *520 save: object is not a stack *521 seek: error in file name expression *522 seek: error in offset expression *523 seek: file is not open *524 select: can't select target *525 selectedChunk: error in button or field expression *526 selectedButton: bad family expression *527 selectedButton: bad parent object expression *528 send: error in message handler execution *529 send: error in message expression *530 send: error in 'in' expression *531 send: error in program expression *532 send: bad target expression *533 send: no permission to send that *534 set: error in source expression *535 set: can't set property *536 setRegistry: no permission to get or set registry *537 setRegistry: error in source expression *538 shell: aborted *539 shell: can't run shell command *540 shell: error in source expression *541 shell: no permission to run commands *542 shortFilePath: error in file expression *543 show: error in visual effect expression *544 show: error in location expression *545 show: error in number of cards expression *546 show: location is not in proper x,y form *547 show: can't find object *548 sin: error in source expression *549 sin: domain error *550 sort: can't find object to sort *551 sort: error sorting *552 sort: can't find field *553 specialFolderPath: error in type expression *554 sqrt: error in source expression *555 sqrt: domain error *556 Stack: bad decoration *557 Stack: invalid id (must be greater than current id) *558 Stack: invalid key *559 Stack: bad substack name *560 Stack: can't set mainStack (has substacks?) *561 Stack: deskIcon is not an integer *562 Stack: userLevel is not an integer *563 Stack: size is not an integer *564 Stack: stack is password protected *565 Stack: can't find mainStack *566 Stack: stack is not a mainStack *567 Stack: error in external function handler *568 start: can't find object *569 start: stack is locked *570 start: expression is not a group *571 start: license limit exceeded *572 Handler: error in source expression *573 Handler: can't find handler *574 stdDev: error in expression *575 stop: error in expression *576 stop: target is not a group *577 subtract: error in matrix operation *578 subtract: destination has a bad format (numeric?) *579 subtract: error in source expression *580 subtract: can't set destination *581 subtract: can't subtract array from scalar *582 subwindow: error in expression *583 subwindow: can't find stack or button *584 sum: error in source expression *585 switch: error in condition expression *586 switch: error in case expression *587 switch: error in statement *588 textHeightSum: can't find object *589 tan: error in source expression *590 tan: domain error *591 there: error in source expression *592 throw: error in source expression *593 Operators *: *: error in matrix operation *594 Operators *: *: error in left operand *595 Operators *: *: error in right operand *596 Operators *: *: range error (overflow) *597 toLower: error in source expression *598 topStack: error in source expression *599 toUpper: error in source expression *600 transpose: source is not a variable *601 transpose: can't transpose this array *602 trunc: error in source expression *603 try: error in statement *604 type: script aborted *605 type: bad string expression *606 ungroup: can't find group *607 ungroup: target is not a group *608 uniDecode: error in language expression *609 uniDecode: error in source expression *610 uniEncode: error in language expression *611 uniEncode: error in source expression *612 unload: error in url expression *613 unlock: expression is not a visual effect *614 urlDecode: error in source expression *615 urlEncode: error in source expression *616 urlStatus: error in url expression *617 value: error in source expression *618 value: error executing expression *619 value: can't find object *620 Array: bad index expression *621 Chunk: source is not a character *622 Chunk: source is not a number *623 visual: bad effect expression *624 wait: aborted *625 wait: error in expression *626 wait: expression is not a number *627 within: can't find control *628 within: not a point *629 write: error in expression *630 Operators bitXor: bitXor: error in left operand *631 Operators bitXor: bitXor: error in right operand *632 Property stackFileVersion: stackFileVersion: not a valid version *633 Property stackFileVersion: stackFileVersion: version not supported *634 External handler: handler: exception *635 export: Empty rectangle *636 import: Empty rectangle *637 Property dragAction: dragAction: Unknown action *638 Property dragImageOffset: dragImageOffset: Not a point *639 Property dragDelta: dragDelta: Not a number *640 clipboard: invalid mix of data types *641 clipboard: invalid text *642 wrap: bad array *643 wrap: illegal type for left operand *644 wrap: illegal type for right operand *645 wrap: type mismatch *646 wrap: overflow *647 wrap: division by zero *648 begins/ends with: with: illegal type for right operand *649 begins/ends with: with: illegal type for left operand *650 UNUSED: *651 UNUSED: *652 UNUSED: *653 UNUSED: *654 UNUSED: *655 UNUSED: *656 UNUSED: *657 UNUSED: *658 graphic: not a boolean *659 graphic: bad fill rule *660 graphic: bad gradient type *661 graphic: bad gradient ramp *662 graphic: bad gradient point *663 graphic: bad gradient quality *664 graphic: bad gradient key *665 graphic: bad cap style *666 graphic: bad join style *667 byteToNum: bad expression *668 numToByte: bad expression *669 arrayEncode: bad expression *670 arrayEncode: failure *671 arrayDecode: bad expression *672 arrayDecode: failure *673 parentScript: bad object *674 dispatch: bad message *675 dispatch: bad command *676 dispatch: bad target *677 queryRegistry: bad destination *678 parentScript: loop in hierarchy *679 Security: disk access not allowed *680 Security: network access not allowed *681 Security: external command access not allowed *682 Security: registry access not allowed *683 ': used> *684 Security: printer access not allowed *685 Security: audio and camera access not allowed *686 ': *687 ': *688 ': *689 ': *690 ': *691 ': *692 ': *693 ': *694 ': *695 ': *696 Security: AppleScript access not allowed *697 Security: alternate script execution not allowed *698 processType: bad value *699 processType: cannot change *700 ': *701 ': *702 do in browser: in browser: not supported *703 do in browser: in browser: failed *704 editMode: Bad value *705 export: Bad palette *706 export: Invalid palette size *707 printing: Bad options array *708 ': *709 printing: Unknown destination *710 object: cannot change id while in group edit mode *711 print: bad anchor name *712 print: bad anchor location *713 print: anchor location not a point *714 print: bad link destination *715 print: bad link area *716 print: link area not a rectangle *717 randomBytes: bad count *718 sha1Digest: bad source *719 stackLimit: not a number *720 could not load security library: not load security library *721 group: cannot be background or shared (it is nested) *722 group: must be shared (it is placed on more than one card, or unplaced) *723 group: cannot group background or shared groups *724 print: bad bookmark title *725 print: bad bookmark level *726 print: bad bookmark position *727 print: bad bookmark initial state *728 Script File Index: File Index: *729 include: could not find file *730 script: parsing error *731 script: bad statement *732 include: not supported in this environment *733 include: bad filename *734 include: nesting depth limit reached *735 require: not supported in this environment *736 ': *737 ': *738 errorMode: bad value *739 outputEncoding: bad value *740 outputLineEnding: bad value *741 Script Error Position: Error Position: *742 defaultNetworkInterface: network interface must be an IPv4 address *743 layerMode: must be 'static', 'dynamic' or 'scrolling' *744 tileSize: must be a power of two between 16 and 256 *745 tileCompositor: unknown type *746 tileCompositor: not supported on this platform *747 intersects: error in threshold expression *748 intersects: threshold must be a non-negative number, "bounds", "pixels" or "opaque pixels" *749 session: not supported in this environment *750 sessionSavePath: bad value *751 sessionLifetime: bad value *752 sessionName: bad value *753 sessionId: bad value *754 lock: bad rect expr *755 lock: not a rectangle *756 field: bad listStyle value *757 field: firstIndent must be an integer *758 field: leftIndent must be an integer *759 field: rightIndent must be an integer *760 field: spaceBefore must be an integer *761 field: spaceAfter must be an integer *762 field: listDepth must be an integer between 1 and 16. *763 field: borderWidth must be an integer *764 field: listIndent must be an integer *765 field: padding must be an integer *766 Chunk: can't store unicode to destination container *767 relayer: target not a container *768 relayer: couldn't resolve target object *769 relayer: couldn't resolve source control *770 relayer: source not a control *771 relayer: source and target not on the same card *772 relayer: layer not an integer *773 relayer: bad layer expression *774 relayer: target not a control *775 relayer: cannot move a control into a descendent *776 relayer: required objects disappeared while processing *777 controlAtLoc: location not a point *778 do: no caller *779 read: invalid command for datagram socket *780 field: listIndex must be an integer *781 image cache limit: cache limit: not a number *782 controls don't have the same owner: don't have the same owner *783 uuid: bad type expression *784 uuid: wrong number of arguments for specified type *785 uuid: unsupported type *786 uuid: bad namespace expression *787 uuid: namespace not a uuid *788 uuid: bad name expression *789 uuid: not enough randomness available *790 avgDev: error in source expression *791 geometricMean: error in source expression *792 harmonicMean: error in source expression *793 pStdDev: error in source expression *794 pVariance: error in source expression *795 variance: error in source expression *796 group: object cannot be grouped *797 measureText: no object *798 font: couldn't find font *799 edit script: script: bad at expression *800 fullscreenmode: not a valid mode *801 Import: no image selected, or image not open *802 Resolve image: image: error in source expression *803 Internal BSDiff: BSDiff: error in old file expression *804 Internal BSDiff: BSDiff: error in new file expression *805 Internal BSDiff: BSDiff: error in patch filename expression *806 Internal Bootstrap: Bootstrap: error in stack file *807 IDE script configure: script configure: error in settings expression *808 IDE script replace: script replace: error in text expression *809 IDE script classify: script classify: error in script expression *810 IDE filter control: filter control: error in pattern expression *811 Engine PutInto: PutInto: error in variable expression *812 Engine DeleteVariableChunk: DeleteVariableChunk: error in expression *813 IDE Extract: Extract: error in segment expression *814 IDE Extract: Extract: error in section name expression *815 IDE Extract: Extract: error in filename expression *816 MCInternalPayloadPatch: error in output filename expression *817 MCInternalListTasksWithModule: error in module expression *818 MCInternalCanDeleteFile: error in filename expression *819 MCInternalCanDeleteKey: error in key expression *820 MCHandler: error in expression *821 textDecode: bad data expression *822 textDecode: bad text encoding expression *823 textDecode: could not decode data *824 textEncode: bad text expression *825 textEncode: bad text encoding expression *826 textEncode: could not encode text *827 normalizeText: bad normal form *828 normalizeText: bad text expression *829 codepointProperty: bad codepoint *830 codepointProperty: bad property name *831 pixelScale: not a valid scale value *832 scaleFactor: not a valid scale value *833 pixelScale: the pixelScale property cannot be set on this platform *834 usePixelScaling: the usePixelScaling property cannot be set on this platform *835 secure: error in socket expression *836 paramCount: could not find handler *837 open: bad text encoding *838 open: unsupported encoding *839 send: too many pending messages *840 secure: error in host name expression *841 open: error in host name expression *842 bidiDirection: error in source expression *843 start: script of specified stack won't compile *844 hostnameToAddress: callbacks are not allowed on server *845 Chunk: bad extents provided *846 Error evaluating expression: evaluating expression *847 Property: value is not a character *848 Property: value is not a string *849 Property: value is not a color *850 Property: value is not a rectangle *851 Property: value is not a point *852 Property: value is not a pair of integers *853 Property: value is not a quadruple of integers *854 Property: invalid enumeration value *855 Backdrop: invalid value *856 Property: value is not an array *857 MCInternalPayloadPatch: error in patch item expression *858 MCInternalPayloadPatch: error in base item expression *859 floor: bad parameter *860 ceil: bad parameter *861 commandArguments: bad parameter Category:Script